


The one where Kara admits she loves Lena. To Lena.

by thewritersgalaxy



Series: Supercorp moments [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersgalaxy/pseuds/thewritersgalaxy
Summary: Kara is in love with Lena and can't keep it inside her anymore. What happens when she decides to tell her?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	The one where Kara admits she loves Lena. To Lena.

It was a sunny morning in National City. Kara was in her apartment, eating breakfast and watching the news. Her phone buzzed and she smiled. ‘This has to be Lena’ she thought. Apparently, it was Alex asking what she wanted for lunch today, so she just wrote a quick reply and put her phone down. But Lena... she always wished it was Lena. She didn’t exactly remember how she had come to this but Lena was always in her thoughts, even when they were both busy.

Lena was her light, her sun. She was her hope even in the darkest moments, a person that always made her feel better, strong and sure about herself. She had that role in her life since the first day they met and later when they got so close and trusted each other about everything. But she wasn’t just a friend anymore. Kara was in love with her.

She still remembers the first time she realized she was in love with Lena. It was a hot summer day and she had just gotten back home from CatCo when she decided to play some music. She started singing along but something felt different. She always loved singing but why did it feel like she was doing it for a specific person this time? And then she realized it... she was thinking about Lena the whole time and every song she played that afternoon was for her. It scared her at first... she put the pieces together and realized with surprise that she was in love. Lena, her friend, the person who was always there for her, always offered her a warm smile and a tight hug without judging, was now the woman she wanted more than anything.

The truth is, Kara had never met anyone like Lena before. Yes, she had her other friends as well and she used to have some close friends back in high school but no one was like Lena. Lena was... different. In a good way. She was that person who didn’t trust people easily but once she did, she was the most loyal and trustworthy person this world has ever seen. She was that person that was always there for you no matter what. The one who always tried her best to help everyone and she cried and felt so guilty when she wouldn’t achieve the maximum result, never out of selfishness but pure intentions. That’s why Kara felt comfortable to trust her about everything without second thoughts, whether it was about CatCo or her protecting the world as Supergirl or just needing some reassurance, Lena was always there. Maybe that’s why she fell in love with her in the first place. Sure, her looks were something else, she was stunning and that smile... Kara loved that smile. But what really made her fall for Lena was her unique personality. Powerful, independent, strong, brave but also kind, sensitive, sweet, honest and the softest person anyone has ever seen when she was around Kara. 

‘I just wish I could be with her.’ Kara thought. Suddenly she realized that breakfast still waited to get to her stomach and tv was still open. She turned it off and looked outside. She didn’t even watch anyway, too busy thinking about Lena. 

‘I have to tell her somehow. I can’t hold it inside anymore.’ And she was right. Kara had been in love before and was always scared to admit it. She knew what being in love meant but she also knew that the way she felt about Lena was something else. Her feelings were stronger than ever before and she couldn’t even explain it. No matter how many times she had tried to compare it to the last time she fell in love with a friend, she couldn’t because this was something completely different that Kara never knew she could feel until she met Lena. It wasn’t only a desire to be with Lena and risk it all for her and she didn’t just want to tell Lena so she could be honest. She wanted to tell her because she actually saw a chance, a possibility of Lena feeling the same way about her. She knew they could have a future together, whether that meant a happy relationship for a couple of years or the rest of their lives. She didn’t care about that part right now, what she wanted was Lena to know how much she wanted to be with her, protect her and make her feel loved as her partner. 

Kara stared at the view from her window and sighed. ‘My heart says that I actually have a chance but what if it’s all in my head?’ And just then, the thoughts she really hated came back. Why would Lena like her? Yes, she was her friend and she loved her but as a friend. She always told her how amazing she was, how hard she tried but was it possible to feel the same way about her? What if it was too much for Lena to take? She was always there for Kara no matter what, she knew her better than Kara knew herself and always helped her to stand up but what if she couldn’t tell her how she felt now? It wasn’t her reaction she was scared about, there was a time she had admitted she was in love with someone she never stood a chance with. So it wasn’t Lena’s reaction that scared her cause her Lena wouldn’t judge her. It was rejection that scared her more than anything this time. ‘I’m sorry Kara, you know that I like women like you do but I’m not in love with you.’ This is the worst thing she could hear from Lena and it was bad enough to make her terrified. She wouldn’t lose her, that’s for sure but she would feel empty afterwards. ‘What if she actually feels something though? You’ll never know until you open up to her Kara.’ Yeah, she should do that. She should be brave and hope for the best. It’s not like she didn’t stand a chance with Lena and would just confess her love. She had a chance. And she would never forgive herself if she threw it away because of her fear. She had to tell that amazing woman how much she loved her.

________________________________________

It was around 10 pm when Kara was finally done for the day. She hadn’t talked with Lena as much as they usually did because it had been a busy day for both of them. Kara had to write some articles and then a Supergirl mission came up while Lena was busy because of her business trip.

Kara took a shower and got in bed, ready to talk with Lena like they did every night. They would call or text each other, depends on how tired they were but honestly, Kara had no idea what she should do now. She was too scared to confess her love face to face but she also froze when she thought about calling Lena to tell her everything. ‘Why does it have to be so hard? It’s Lena, I always tell her everything but now...’ She sighed and just then her phone buzzed. It was a message from Lena!

‘’Hi darling!’’

Kara stared at it for a bit and then replied. ‘’Hey! How was your day?’’

Lena replied immediately and the conversation kept going as they were both relaxed and focused on each other. ‘Do it Kara. Now or never.’ Kara thought and decided that the best way to confess her love without freaking out was through a letter that would explain everything to Lena.

K: ‘’I have to tell you something, Lena...’’

L: ‘’Of course, anything.’’

So Kara took a deep breath and started typing...

‘’Dear Lena,

There are no right words about what I’m gonna tell you. I thought about calling you but I’m too scared to do that. I thought about sending you a voice message but my voice wouldn’t let me. I thought about flying there but I don’t have the guts to tell you that face to face. Maybe I’m a coward. But I couldn’t wait for you to return either so I decided to tell you now cause I’d never do it. I love you Lena. Yes, I know I tell you this every day but it’s not like that. I love you. I’m in love with you.

Remember the first day we met? That was the day I saw a bright, good person that I couldn’t even imagine how important they would become to me. That person was you and you have grown out to be one of the most important people in my life, one of the people I love so deeply and would do anything for. We came closer as time went by and we got to the point where we trusted each other about everything. You let me in which I’m so grateful and honored for and I let you know all sides of me as well, both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. And then one day, I realized that our relationship was more than a friendship to me. I realized I was in love with you. Your eyes, your smile but most importantly your unique and bright personality. You came to my life and became my light and hope. You make my world brighter than the sun even. You’re the sun itself. Your eyes full of optimism, your big smile and pure heart, your desire to help everyone. Words are not enough to describe you. I fell in love with all those unique traits of yours and so much more. I love every side of you. The happy one, the soft one that you only let me see, the powerful one, the bossy one. All of them. You’re a gift to this world and I’m more than happy that you’re a treasure to my own life as well. 

I kept it hidden for a pretty long time cause I was so scared to tell you. It wasn’t because of your reaction, you know I’ve fallen in love before and I’d confess it even if I didn’t have a chance. I was scared because I’ve never felt so strong for anyone and I don’t even know how to describe it. It’s like I’ve never fallen in love before, like everything that happened in the past was to lead me to you. I never believed love could exist as strong as I feel it now before I met you. I thought it was what I have felt before but it’s something new with you. Something extraordinary and more powerful than ever. That’s why I was scared. Because I actually feel like I have a chance this time.

The truth is, I wasn’t going to tell you but I couldn’t let my fear get on the way anymore. It was too much to keep it inside. So I’m telling you now and I promise it’s totally ok if you don’t feel the same way about me or are in love with another woman. Nothing will change between us and I’ll always be your friend and the person who makes you feel safe like you do to me. I just needed to tell you... I’m in love with you Lena Luthor. And I’ll be by your side to protect you, no matter what.

Love you in any way you want me to,  
Kara’’

She pressed the button and the message was sent. She did it. She just told Lena how much she loves her. She started panicking and fidgeting her fingers while she was waiting for a response. She felt like she couldn’t breath but was telling herself to be patient.

Lena had gotten up to grab a glass of water and went back to bed. She opened Kara’s message and started to read it. She couldn’t believe her eyes. ‘Kara... is in love with me?’

She just stared at Kara’s text for a minute that felt like an eternity. She was speechless. Kara was in love with her. And Lena... Lena was in love with her too. There were so many nights she was awake in bed, thinking about Kara. She wanted more than anything to be with her but even though she felt like she had a chance as well, her anxiety always told her that it would be impossible for some reason. Turns out it wasn’t... Kara was in love with her too and according to her words, she really wanted to try and be in a relationship with Lena.

Despite being all speechless, Lena knew she had to answer somehow. She couldn’t let Kara wait because knowing her, she could only imagine how nervous she was and she had to confess her own feelings as well. She started typing but stopped. This was not the right way to do it. While Kara was usually the one that send her funny voice messages or called her to rant about funny or serious things, she knew very well that she had to confess her feelings in a way that wouldn’t leave any doubts for Kara and this was it. It’s not that Kara wouldn’t believe her if she typed a long message like the one she had just read, it’s just that she carried so much on her back which could make her really insecure and Lena didn’t want to leave any room for that. What she did instead was go to Kara’s contact and press the call button.

Kara answered immediately but her voice wouldn’t come out.

‘’Kara? I read your message and I don’t have the right words to say it either... I’m in love with you too. I was scared to tell you because I thought you didn’t feel the same way but... you do. I do too.’’

Kara couldn’t believe it. Lena was in love with her too.

‘’Lena? Do you really feel the same way about me?’’ She asked surprised.

‘’Yes Kara... I do. And I wouldn’t tell you, I wasn’t about to call you either and I’m struggling to use my words right now but... I thought it would be better for you to hear my voice instead of reading my reply cause it would leave no room for doubts. I know you can get insecure about doing enough or being enough for people like I can get insecure about trusting people and I didn’t want you to feel like that... I love you Kara. I love you.’’

A big smile appeared on Kara’s face and she let out a sigh of relief. Lena did the same and they both remained silent for a second. They couldn’t believe this was actually happening but it was all true. 

Kara took a deep breath, smiled and decided that it was time for the big question. ‘’So... since we both know what we would like our love to be now and we’re both willing to try, I have an important question to ask you...’’

Lena suspected what it was and her heart started beating so fast that she thought it would come out her chest. ‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’Do you want to be my girlfriend, Lena?’’

Lena let out a huge sound of happiness. ‘’Yes! I want that more than anything Kara!’’

Kara smiled. ‘’I want that too. I love you.’’

‘’I love you too.’’ Lena said with teary eyes.

The conversation went on and on for hours until Lena let out a yawn. Kara insisted she should go to sleep since it was really late and even though Lena didn’t want to stop hearing Kara’s voice, she knew Kara was right. After they wished each other a good night and were sweetest than a candy for what seemed like an eternity, it was time to go to bed.

Lena lied in bed, amazed from what had just happened. Kara had told her she’s in love with her. Lena had told her she’s in love with her too. Lena was Kara’s girlfriend now. The woman she always trusted and cared so much about, the one she knew it’d be amazing to have a chance with, was now her partner. Tears filled her eyes. Meeting Kara was the best unexpected thing ever happened to her and look where they had gotten now. A dream had just come true for both of them, a chance they always knew they could have but also seemed impossible, was now true and none of them would let it go away. And they both knew that they would always have each other, no matter what. Cause the connection they had from the beginning was something special. It was meant to be.

________________________________________  
The next morning

New York, 11 am

Lena woke up with a smile on her face. She hadn’t slept much but she didn’t care. She was happier than ever. After she got up and washed her face, she put on a comfortable red shirt and black pants and was about to go to the hotel’s restaurant for some breakfast when she heard a knock at her balcony door. She looked outside and couldn’t believe her eyes. Kara was standing there, smiling at her!

Lena immediately opened the door and Kara got inside. They looked at each other like they were seeing each other’s face for the first time and then Kara leaned forward to kiss Lena. Lena’s whole body trembled and she kissed Kara back. They kept kissing and feeling each other’s lips without caring about anything else. It was them and their love right now. When they pulled away to breath Kara smiled. Lena bit her lip and looked at her with a shy smile.

‘’I couldn’t wait to kiss you.’’ Kara said while caressing her cheek and leaning in for another kiss.

‘’This is the best surprise I have ever received. How did you come here?’’ Lena said with that wide smile Kara loved.

‘’Flying baby. I’m Supergirl, remember?’’ Kara laughed.

‘’Right. I’m sorry but your kiss made me forget everything. Not my fault.’’ Lena laughed back.

Kara blushed and looked at her with so much love and pride. This woman was her girlfriend now. And she was going to cherish her and show her how loved she deserves to be every single moment.


End file.
